Diffident Urges
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Desmond has secretly harboured feelings for his good friend, Sayid, for a while now. When they’re trapped inside the freighter, in a room to their own and nothing but eminent death running through their minds, Desmond takes the chance to get closer...
1. Chapter 1

**Diffident Urges…**

**Dodgy title. Lol I just thought it would be funny to write this since my recent fics have been so… sombre. Hahahahahahahahaha I've only ever pulled off one successful funny fic, let's see if I can do it again. **

**I'm basically just making everyone in Lost look like a moron. Please, take no offence, I love the entire cast, really I do. Apart from Echo. Or Libby. And I especially love Desmond so I'm trying not to mock him **_**too **_**much…**

**Oh and Annie… SHAWL lol**

**--**

Desmond sat himself down in the damp sand, his fingers and toes massaging its rough feel to calm his nerves. His breath was uneasy and his whole body was shaking, not only from the cold but the anxiousness as well. His eyes seemed glazed but they were fixed on his personal attraction, so immaculate, the only flaw was the comparison to forbidden fruit. Desmond couldn't take his eyes off him…

Hurley came up behind Desmond panting with his fat chest heaving up and down from only a few minute's walk. He grunted almost like a pig as he collapsed down next to Desmond, his podgy little legs flying in the air as he lost his balance and starting to roll down the gentle slope of the beach. He called out for help, "Dudes! It's happening again!" Hurley toppled into the ocean and was drowning. He was still yelling for assistance but Desmond didn't even notice him. No one did but Jin who was helping tie up wreckage but he said nothing and smiled as he thought to himself in Korean, _finally… the peanut butter's mine now._

"If only he knew…" Desmond whispered dreamily and ran his fingers through his hair in the wind to gain some attention. But he received none as the little group of men pulled out wrecks and fishing nets, their feet scuttling about the torrents of the shore. Desmond's gaze couldn't leave the sexy flexing muscles and the beads of sweat and-

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you!_" Charlie happily sung out in a nasal voice alongside his upbeat and off-tone chords of his cheap acoustic. Desmond pouted and stared at Charlie beside him with contempt. One look at his bright red eyes and it was obvious he was truly out of it and under the impression he could play guitar. Desmond tried to ignore him but it was no use as he blocked his ears. "_BY NOW you shoulda somehow realised what you-" _Suddenly, Charlie's instrument was crushed to the pieces over his head and little bags of pot spewed out, and he was being dragged into the water by Desmond.

"You're ruining the mood, brother!" he shouted and held Charlie under until he drowned. When he finally let out his last breath, a few more little bags of pot floated to the surface. When Desmond sat back down, Daniel the hippie stole them all and ran away sniggering and congratulating himself repeatedly.

The six men reviving wreckage out of the waters were Jack, Locke, Kate, Jin, Sawyer and Sayid. Everyone was pulling their weight and tugging shafts through the wet sand and it was like the jackpot for Desmond who privately contained himself and his misleading sexuality. But he only had eyes for one man in particular… and his name was Sayid. It was that dark, rich skin that he craved and he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. "I wish I could tell him how I felt… we could be so great together."

Danielle was standing in his shadow the whole time and she laughed and snorted as she heard his cheesy affections revealed. Desmond looked over his shoulder, all the hurt fixed on his face and then she coughed awkwardly. "'Ere," she whispered in a fake French accent and threw a dirty rag at him. "'Ave a shawl, muahahaha!" and she ran off into the jungle in time to her 3-note song. But then the winds picked up fiercely and the shawl was blown out of Desmond's hand and right into her face where it smothered her.

"WHERE'S MY SHAWL?" Nikki screamed running out of the jungle to Danielle whose corpse lay on the floor. "Give it back, bitch!" she started slapping and kicking Danielle and the violence really built up as they ripped each other's shirts off. Juliet watched with amazement and she ran over and fought with them too, ripping off her shirt in the process because she wanted some action with the ladies.

Desmond didn't find this a turn on at all unlike all the six men on the beach. Sawyer turned to get a better view and he accidentally pushed Sayid backward into the ocean. Desmond gasped in horror, jumped up to his feet and ran down a little too eagerly to the soft waters to see if Sayid was okay. For a while he didn't come back up and Desmond was starting to panic.

And then, all in slow motion, Sayid emerged. His clothes soaking wet as he took off his shirt to reveal his hard-worked abs and biceps. His face sighed with a look of refreshment and the water dripped from his body, and he brushed back his smooth raven black hair. _He's an angel…_ Desmond thought and he turned away with embarrassment, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Desmond," Sayid's soft middle-eastern voice echoed through the air. He stopped in his tracks and turned around again with a bright smile on his face that he couldn't help fall into a pensive gaze on Sayid's body. "Do you want to give us a hand?" he asked and Desmond nodded enthusiastically.

"YES!" he cried and Sayid stared at him sideways. Desmond coughed to hide his humiliation and repeated a little more collectively, "I mean, yes, of course I will, brother." Sayid smiled a little and moved over to give him a spot to push. Desmond was only pushing the wood for a few seconds until his hand accidentally brushed against Sayid's and Desmond tripped and fell face-first into the water like a fool.

Everyone stopped and laughed at poor Desmond's misfortune but only Sayid was the one who pulled him out of the water. "Are you alright?" he asked and put a hand on his shoulder. Desmond smiled, _my hero,_ he thought and nodded coyly. They went back to work but then Desmond exclaimed a short yell of pain as he moved his ankle. "What's wrong now?" Sayid gasped in alarm.

"It's my ankle, brother. I think I twisted it!" he cried like a baby. Sayid offered him sympathy and took Desmond into his arms, helping him hobble up back onto the beach where it was safer for him. Once he was set down with Sayid next to him he whispered, "I'm sorry." Sayid looked up in confusion.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was an accident, it could have happened to anyone." Desmond smiled and moved closer to him as Sayid took his foot and rolled up his jeans to inspect his leg. His touch was so delicate and soothing for the pain and Desmond was more than excited when he moved closer to his face. "Stay here, I'm going to get some ointment to rub on your ankle. You'll be fine." As Sayid was running back to the huts, Desmond did a little victory dance.

Jack laughed at them and then he turned to Locke slyly. "Quick! While they're not looking, let's make a run for it!" Locke grinned and took Jack's hand. They ran across the beach and hid behind a giant deserted palm tree where they stayed the rest of the evening to make out together in peace.

Little did they know, Ben was watching them from the branches of the tree and recording their every move. Suddenly, clumsy Ben dropped the camera and screamed 'FICKLE!' as Jack and Locke replayed the video, thought it was hot and ran away to watch it again. "I-It's not for me! Umm it's a present for Karl!" he shouted, trying to clear his name.

**--**

**Meheheehehehhehehehe well I thought it was alright. What do you think, Annie?? SHAWL honest opinions now…**

**I've decided I'm going to try to kill as much people as I can in this fic. Don't ask why. I aim to have the entire cast but Sayid and Desmond dead by the end of this.**

**I think I'm really pushing it but whatever, it's not like anyone else hasn't written something that can be considered offencive. I don't complain, I just laugh uneasily and read another fic :) **

**WD's KIT-TAY…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 MUAHAHAHAHAHAHASHAWLHAHAHAHAHA. HA.**

**OMG I'm so proud of myself for not turning off the tele when a bunch of shit was on. I just changed the channel to some cheesy Disney movie about a black guy impersonating some fat old lady and… KEAMY WAS IT IN!! **

**Keamy is so hawt… just look at that chiselled body, man… I could just eat off it hahaha. I know, Annie, you liked him way before me when I got him confused with Omar but still… gorgeous man. It was worth watching the stupid movie just to see him again…**

**Cheers for the review Annie :) It was much appreciated. Shit, I get Shannon, Nikki and Libby all mixed up… I used to think they were all one person 'cos NO ONE EVER SHOWED ME THE FIRST TWO SEASONS xP**

**--**

The hard rumble of the engine engaged as the helicopter took off the Island, the whip of the blades creating rough drafts over the green landscape. Frank Lapidus laughed with relief as he strapped on the headphones and took hold of the aircraft. It began ascending slowly through the air and followed its dead straight bearing of 305 Daniel had advised. It was a beautiful sight to be off the ground and to see the Island from a bird's eye view.

Frank grunted and did a double take down below as he thought he saw a large fire surrounded by little tribal men but he shook off the notion and focused on piloting. Except on the odd occasion when he would look back and check out the two very fine boys in the back… "How are we doing, boys?" he asked seductively, only to be responded with a long hard stare of concern. "Y'know, if anyone wants a front-seat ride anytime…" he reached beside him and rubbed the empty spot next to him. "Don't hesitate to come up. I'll even let you control my baby," Frank looked back with a grin and winked.

Sayid and Desmond exchanged nervous glances in the back where Lapenis couldn't get them. Desmond gasped as the plane made a little jerk and he smacked into Sayid's body with fright. He pulled away shamefully though he wanted more than anything to be held within his caring arms to feel safe. "… You okay, Desmond?" Desmond looked at Sayid glumly. "We'll be there in no time at all. Don't be so worried."

"Forgive me, brother but… can I help it if I'm a little afraid of aircrafts now after the crash?" he answered quietly and without scorn.

"… You weren't even on Flight815."

There was a long awkward pause where they did nothing but gaze at each other. Desmond eventually laughed it off and turned to look at the window where he hit his forehead repeatedly against the glass. _Smooth, Des… _he thought sarcastically and mentally sighed. _Why am I such a fool around him… I wish I could just be myself._

"How about a little music to pass the time?" Frank offered cheerily and switched on the small radio on the bench. Nothing but static was heard until he fiddled with the tuning and soon an unfamiliar song come on. Frank screamed with excitement and bobbed up and down in his seat which swivelled the helicopter around and made Desmond feel uneasy. Lapidus turned up the volume and he looked over his shoulder with what he would call a fierce pose.

"_It's Britany, bitch,_" he squealed in a high pitched voice. He turned back and started flipping his hair in time to the music and singing along to his favourite artist. "_You got me in a crazy position, if you're on a mission, you got my position! WOAH!" _he sung, his horrible vocals cracking the dials on his aircraft.

Desmond shivered as the ear-splitting pain didn't cease. He bent over and yelled to Sayid through the music, "could you please ask him to turn it off, brother? This man is starting to scare me now."

"I know, this isn't one of Britany's best songs, but it would be rude to ask that," Sayid replied calmly. Then the chorus came on and Frank unbuckled his seatbelt, jumped out of his pilot seat and began belly-dancing erotically in hooker heels.

"_Gimme, gimme! More, gimme, more! Gimme gimme MORE!" _he cried with a bright pink feather boa around his neck and holding the phone receiver as a microphone for his performance. Desmond started screaming in horror and everybody's erratic movements threw off the helicopter and it started swerving out of control, preparing for a crash landing. "_GIMME GIMME! GIMME!" _The turbulence was getting worse and the window smashed when Frank hit a peculiar high note and he flew out the opening in an instant and fell into the sea.

"SAYID!" Desmond screamed for help and Sayid dragged his distraught friend into the front and sat down in the pilot seat.

"Hold on!" he yelled and took control of the helicopter again, gripping the wheel and just managing to pull themselves away from a hideous collision. But they were still running out of fuel and spiralling further and faster downwards. Sayid felt Desmond grab his arm for support and he tried to comfort him as tears fell down his face. "You have your picture of Penny, don't you? Look at it now, Desmond, look into her face and promise her you'll be back for her! This isn't the end, do it for Penny!"

Desmond rummaged through his shirt still blubbering and he finally brought out the photograph of him and Penny. He sighed in relief and turned it around until he got a nasty shock and screamed again. "I BROUGHT THE WRONG PHOTOGRAPH!" It was really of Hurley in a tiny little cheerleading outfit, blowing a kiss to the camera with a white shawl wrapped around his bulging stomach and his curly hair in pigtails. The sight was too horrific and he went crazy.

"DESMOND!" Sayid turned to his friend but when Desmond saw his eyes, he didn't recognize the beauty he'd be longing for at all. He'd completely lost his mind to save himself from Hurley's dress up party.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he cried and tried to jump out of the plane. Sayid whispered his name once more before he'd realised it had happened… he'd lost contact… with Desmond. As he shrieked in his space asking where he was, Sayid spotted the freighter below and took the plunge to save their lives. They crash-landed safely without so much as a scratch on their healthy bodies but Desmond was still shouting at Sayid who was starting to tear up. "WHERE AM I? WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Hey… where's Lapidus?" one of the many surprised sailors who just ran up to the broken helicopter asked.

--

**Aww… poor Sayid. Poor Desmond. Ahhh I love them both so very much… Not Frank though. Just no. eww.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**SHAWL… I wonder what happened to it… hmm. I'd laugh so hard if I found it there the first day back at school. –gasp- MAYBE IT BELONGS TO MY GUITAR TEACHER! Lol if it is there, I'm going to ask him if it's his. Then he'd be like 'hey shut up… my mother made me wear it' **

**Ummm I haven't finished this chapter yet so I'm breaking in two. Unfortunately this part doesn't have the new character I'm going to introduce that is roughly based on what my good friend Annie would do on the freighter. , ( So sad but it will be finished by tomorrow, yeah? Patience kit-tay…**

**--**

"Desmond, calm down, you're not thinking straight," Sayid yelled evenly, taking the man by his shoulders and trying to shake some sense into him. Desmond's dark eyes widened in fright and he shoved Sayid away before falling onto the freighter's deck from the helicopter.

"How do you know my name?" he screeched. "How are you? Where am I?!" He scurried off the ground and jumped to feet to run away but was soon stopped when he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Desmond let out fragments of breath and his heart pounded irregularly to his slow warm beat. He jumped when the gun clicked and a rough sneer was heard from the crew who had gathered to see the disturbance. Desmond turned his head and saw Sayid was in the same situation, taking it calmly like a man with his hands up and his cold glaze on his captor. "Don't move an inch, friend," a dark smooth voice said.

"Who are you?" Desmond whispered. A tall muscular man and a shorter man of a darker colour stepped out from behind the crew. The taller one walked up behind the man who had Desmond at gun-point with a little smirk on his face. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." There was silence for a while until the strange man folded his hefty arms and sighed. "I could wait here all day long, friend, but a little advice…" he leaned beside the gun and locked eye contact with Desmond. "Don't try my patience. It may just be the last thing you'll ever do." The barrel of the gun pressed gently onto his forehead and Desmond cracked.

"M-My name is Desmond Hume. And this is Sayid Jarrah," he motioned to Sayid who looked at Desmond in utter confusion. He seemed to remember everything again in an instant. Not only a few minutes ago, he was screaming at him and asking for his name. "The pilot brought us off the Island and the unusual turbulence shook him off the helicopter. He's now lost at sea."

"Frank?" the muscular man asked slowly, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Desmond nodded and he cursed Lapidus. Suddenly he looked back up again with a softer tension on his face. "So Desmond. Sayid," he glanced at the middle-eastern man who was now staring at him. He coughed and took hold of the gun in Desmond's face, placing it in his back pocket and putting his other hand out to shake. "The name's Keamy, I'm from Las Vegas and this is Omar who's from Florida." Desmond shook Keamy's hand and Omar's nervously and Sayid walked over to them after he was released. "Si-eed, was it?" Keamy asked, taking his hand and shaking it reluctantly.

"Where are we?" said Sayid.

"We last ported from Fiji. So at least we know we are still in the pacific-" Suddenly Desmond put a hand to head and his eyes flickered hazily which caught everyone's attention as he swooped side to side like a drunkard. "Eh, you okay, buddy?" Keamy asked, taking a step closer but in no rush to help him when Desmond blacked out.

"DESMOND!" Sayid screamed and rushed by his side, urgently checking his breathing, temperature and his pulse with two fingers under his neck. "Desmond, can you hear me?" He tried to open Desmond's hazy eyes which were trying to roll into the back of his head and Sayid yelled for help.

Omar started randomly chuckling, his voice a little off and high-toned for a sailor and Keamy rested his elbow on his shoulder, Omar bit his tongue and pretended the weight of Keamy's biceps wasn't crushing him. "Well, isn't this cosy?" Keamy remarked on the two guests only to be thrown a death glare from Sayid.

--

**Um dude... I just realised... it's not even funny. I'm sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**To be honest, this chapter is a bit all over the place but y'know… whatever, yeah. I introduce a new character… not saying anything else or I'll give it away- SHAWL! –twitch twitch- SHA-SHAWL! SHAWL! SHAWL! But seriously, I hope this chapter is a bit more exciting than the last. Annie shall read and review, yes? Or I'll set WD loose on you. He still wants his birthday present. **

--

Desmond awoke gasping and jerking from his deep sleep hours later into the night. He sat bolt upright and started to shake, cold sweat coated his body and his clothes were damp and freezing. Nothing but the swish of gentle waves could be heard through the pitch-black darkness and Desmond released he was on the underground of the freighter. He felt around him and found he was lying on a creaking metal bed; the feel of the floor beneath his bare feet was like sticking pins through his flesh. A faint roar of laughter and/or shouting was heard above on the deck and Desmond decided to leave.

He walked down corridors he'd never even known before by only feeling his way along the walls, until he came to a particular door that was the only one with a stream of light coming from underneath it. He took in a deep steady breath and pushed it open to all the commotion.

There was a poker table dead centre in the small contained steel room, a bright light burning down on the players' faces. It amplified the frustration, and the masks you wear in the deceiving game. A small drunk crowd had gathered around the main 4 players, heavy smoke drifted through the air and by the looks of the game, the stakes were high. Desmond just walked in on Keamy giving a victorious laugh while dragging a pile of cash towards him, a young woman sitting on his lap biting his ear playfully. Then Keamy spotted the outsider and his smile faded a little.

"Desmond," he called which startled everyone in the room as they turned to see him standing in the doorway. "So glad you could join us." Desmond gulped and was about to ask where Sayid was until the man himself looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. He smiled back and walked slowly towards the table. "You play?"

"Not anymore."

"Come on, mate, it's just a harmless game of poker. We'll be nice," he said slyly and the whole room erupted with sniggering. "Pull up a chair and join the game, friend. It's going to be quite a show." A random obese sailor with bad teeth gave him a spot on the table next to Sayid who had quite a change in attitude now that Desmond was okay. They dealt him the cards of a new game and began.

"Desmond, maybe you'd like to know who your opponents are. Of course you know Omar and myself, but this is the Captain of the _Kahana_." He pointed to the other man next to him who had piercing blue eyes and a good healthy tanned body. He nodded and turned back to his hand, clearly not interested with him.

"And this is my girl, April. We found her a stubborn bad-mouthed castaway about a year ago but she's come around since then." He was referring to the girl on his lap who looked not much older than 20. She had long brown hair, freckles and bright grey eyes with a lovely warm smile as she stared at Desmond. She put out her hand for him to kiss and he did a little nervously when Sayid watched.

"Uh pleased to meet you, April," he mumbled.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said flirtatiously and wrapped her fingers around her hair. "Y'know my birthday's actually not in April, it's really in August. It's a common misconception."

"Shut up, baby," Keamy whispered and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Desmond and Sayid looked away disgusted while the rest of the crew started whistling and cheering as April's hands snaked all over his upper torso. She broke off panting and leant her forehead on his. "Y'know I don't like you talking to strange men." Sayid rolled his eyes and lit up another cigarette as they started to flirt, holding up their game.

"Who cares about the birthdays if there's a party every night?" Sayid whispered to Desmond who nodded in agreement. April couldn't help herself and distracted Keamy's mind off the game when she took his shirt off. Sayid coughed loudly and they both turned to him, lipstick smeared all over their faces. "Do you mind?" he asked patronizingly.

"… Not at all," Keamy smirked and pushed April off his leg, picking up his hand again.

"Jealous much?" Omar chuckled under his breath. Sayid smacked the table with such a force that the money slipped off the table and the drinks were wobbling side to side. April gasped and dashed under to get the money, stuffing some in her pocket too and she had to restrain herself from unbuckling Keamy's belt.

"Piss off, Omar. I talked to George; I know how badly you want Kevin Johnson, whoever the poor idiot is." Omar's eyes twitched with anger and he tried to act indignant.

"That's not true, sir," he explained to the captain shakily who was trying to peek at Omar's cards. "Kevin and I are just good friends, that's all. We didn't mean for anything to happen, we just shared our thoughts and… it was just one drunken night, sir!" he cried. The Captain sighed warily and placed his cards down.

"I fold."

"It really looks like no one's that interested in playing anymore, sir," April cut in, taking Keamy's hand and trying to lead him away from the group.

"Really, 'cos it looks like you just got warmed up, slapper." The crowd murmured in shock and sniggers from the crude remark. April cringed and tried to bolt forward to punch him up but Keamy grabbed her by the waist to hold her from doing something she was going to regret the next day.

"With all due respect, sir, you should leave now. I don't want you to see just how ugly you're men can get after sunset," said Keamy who glanced at Omar in repugnance and shifted away a little. The captain finished the rest of his beer in one last gulp and he left, chucking the cards at Keamy's face and mumbling 'bastard' as he was walking away. Sayid and Desmond exchanged disgruntled looks and saw April rub Keamy's back sympathetically until he shook her off.

"Don't ask," Omar warned them. "Long story." April managed to get Keamy into another French kiss and Sayid sighed in frustration, putting out his cigarette butt and getting out another from his own box Desmond only guessed he must've won in the poker game. He offered a smoke to Desmond eagerly despite the dominating message his eyes sent and he shook his head lightly.

"Tell me," Sayid ordered from Keamy directly. "Just how long do you plan to keep us here? When will you take us back to the Island?" Sayid had Keamy's attention.

"Well considering you damaged our only aircraft, I don't imagine it would be anytime soon. Why don't you just relax and enjoy our hospitality for a while?"

Sayid scoffed and took a sip of his beer. "What hospitality? So far that I've seen, the conditions are no better than those of the Island. At least everyone back there had better personal hygiene."

"Y'know what, son, you're just lucky we don't or we would've locked you up in quarantine hours ago. I'd like to hear you're complaining then." Sayid's temper flared as he flexed his knuckles. "So just shut your mouth and play everything you got while my lovely lady fetches us another round of drinks." He glanced at April with a puppy dog pout and she reluctantly followed out of the room. Keamy smacked her ass on her way out and everyone on the crew in that room got frisky.

"Don't forget the whiskey, luv!" some intoxicated bloke called seductively. Keamy got defensive.

"Emphasis on the _my _lovely lady, Barney."

"Oh don't be such a prat, Keamy," another man nudged him from behind. "One girl, a ship full of sailors… You've got to be willing to share, mate, if you're girls up for a bit of blood-thirsty variety."

"We're not fucking sailors, this isn't the 14th century. And if you ever so much as lay a finger on my girl, I'll break your whole arm off. And then I'm going to come after your daughter," he smirked and glanced at a friend in the background. April walked back into the room carrying a tray full of cool alcoholic drinks and everyone cheered. She walked around the table offering the drinks to everyone one by one, starting with the guests.

"Anything for you, Desmond?" she invited holding up various drinks.

"Umm… do you have any sodas?" April laughed and ruffled his brown curls.

"Ah, I love a man with a sense of humour. What about you, Sayid?" she asked coldly and looking away from him. He stared at her with contempt as he snatched his beer off the tray. "Good choice," she muttered sarcastically and then she walked over to her man. "And you, baby?" Keamy grabbed the strongest liquor there that resembled something like petrol and downed it in one shot. April looked impressed and she gave Omar his drink which was probably just water anyway.

"C'mon! My beer will get warm before it makes it past your flattery," a dark-haired man who was much easier on the eyes than the rest interrupted. April turned on to him sharply and slowly walked to him, swinging her hips side to side and flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Would you rather skip the flattery and have your drink?" she asked a little tetchy.

"I'm saying I can have my drink now so I'll be in the mood for the flattery later," he replied and put his arm around her lower back. The sound of a glass smashing onto the floor was heard and Keamy jumped up from his seat.

"What did I just say, Harry?" he asked calmly with a hint of spite. Harry smirked and didn't let her go as April smiled at Keamy. "So take your god damn drink and fuck off before I put you out of production and back into the brig."

"I'm sure the captain would gladly love to hear all about it. Especially if any threatening is going on… Maybe you're girl would like to join me, I could make her feel right at home-" Keamy threw a fist into Harry's face which sent him flying into the small crowd of sailors. Everyone gasped in shock and April ran up to an outraged Keamy and she pushed him away as he tried to go back for another blow.

"Keamy, _don't do this, _you know what the captain will do if he finds you in this mess again," she cried shakily.

A few men pushed Harry back up, his nose was titled to the side and every breathe he made he wheezed a spray of blood. "Aww, too soon, Martin?" he teased.

"_You little-" _Keamy struck him again and continuously beat him until he fell backwards onto the ground, receiving a few strong punches to the head himself. Harry started to lose consciousness as blood poured from his head and it took a good few men to pull Keamy away from his near-dead body. "YOU KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, MOSS! SHE IS _NOT_ YOUR AIMEE!" Everyone shuddered and Omar leaned his forehead into his palm and muttered 'Christ' when Keamy screamed the name. It looked at the point that Harry lost all control.

Harry grabbed Keamy by the shoulders and threw him backwards onto the poker table. He shrieked in agony as all the bottles, cans and smokes burnt and scarred his back. April stood in front of him and calmly told him to stop. Harry only responded by reaching into his back pocket and putting his gun into her face. Omar took Harry's rigid arm in an instant and snapped it to the ceiling where he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the roof. Keamy was up again and took Harry by the shirt, spat blood in his face and threw him into the poker table where it flipped over and crushed him underneath it.

"Sayid!" Desmond shouted through the madness and he fell back into a corner. He couldn't find his friend anywhere, assuming he was drunk and pissed enough to get a few satisfying hits in amongst the fight that everyone but him was participating in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw April with tears streaming down her face run out of the room. When Harry tried to run after her, Keamy finally knocked him out cold.

--

**Woah that was intense… probably not but whatever. Hahahaha I hope it's okay, Annie, It took me all day to write this. I actually had to rewrite it because in the first attempt you came off as a total slut and I don't think Ben would have liked that. **

**Don't worry; in the next chapter it'll be funny. I'll make you kill someone and get away with it and I'll bring out the doctor and the random 'it's happening to you too' guy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Awwww Annie went away :( Oh well I guess I'll have to finish writing the stories myself. Hahahaha I won't get any reviews but whatever, when Annie gets back she'll have another long one ready. Lol SHAWL Don't forget to check out the internet café haha AND DON'T TYPE IN THE NUMBERS 'cos kit-tay knows what will happen…**

**This chapter is mainly in dedication to the SHAWL.**

**... By the way, I actually wrote the above notes about a week ago. I thought I put this chapter up but with Annie not going to read it then I didn't bother. Hahahahahaha BUT she's back now. I can't be arsed deleting it and writing something else though SHAWL**

**The beginning's a little creepy, if you want to skip it then go ahead. **

**--**

_**A week earlier…**_

His callused fingertips brushed against the mystery man's dark hair he was chasing after. He felt the touch down the smooth strands till he reached the delicious flesh and he placed his whole hand on the cool skin, alleviating for his sweaty palm. It was pure bliss until he caught a glimpse of those strong dangerous eyes and the figure of perfection moved away out of his grip. He looked up again in anxiety as he saw the long thin reads part a hidden track that opened to the mystery man for his escape.

"Wait a minute!" Desmond called out, his words slow and faint. He took an airy step forward and another and another and soon the reads parted for him too, following nothing but the soft breath he lusted after. It was all like a dream, the sky tinged with purple and all the foliage around him was dark and blue. It seemed like time was passing by faster when an array of moons and suns surrounded him above.

"Desmond," a whisper called through the atmosphere, making him jerk violently around in his spot. "Desmond…" _Where are you? _Desmond thought desperately though he heard it loud and clear as if speaking aloud. "I'm right here," the voice whispered in his ear. Desmond blushed and turned around to finally come face to face with the angel he's been tracking. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he stared into Sayid's soft features, his flawless chocolate skin…

"I've been waiting for you, Desmond," he said lightly, taking a step forward and Desmond taking a step back nervously. "You have no reason to be afraid of me, Desmond. I know how you feel about me."

"W-What… do I feel?" he shuddered uneasily when he felt Sayid's fresh hungry breath on his face.

"You feel…" he leaned in and put his mouth to Desmond's ear, licking his outer lobe. "You feel exactly what I've been feeling ever since the day I first laid my eyes on you… You make me feel like no one else does, Desmond. So give yourself up… there's no more escape," he chuckled softly and put a hand on Desmond's lower back to bring him closer. Desmond couldn't hold back any longer. So he closed his eyes, brought his lips to caress Sayid's and tasted something unforgettable, fireworks behind his sights.

**_Back to reality... _**

"DUUUUUUUUDE!!" Hurley screamed at the sickening sight before him of Desmond with his back against a large tree, giving a stuffed toy polar bear a passionate mouth-to-mouth. "EWWW DUDE! Give him back, dude! Just NO!" he cried and ripped the killer polar bear out of Desmond's heated grip. This reawakened Desmond and brought him out of his vivid illusions. Hurley clutched the strangled toy to his man boobs and it appeared the toy had ranch dressing stained into its fur.

"I told you before, dude, Ethan the polar bear doesn't swing that way!" He stormed off in a huff but his dramatic departure was cut short when he collapsed from breathing difficulties because he was so fat. He ate a large beef sandwich that he thought would keep him up but it only weighed him down more. Every step he took left a foot imprint at least a fair few inches deep into the ground. "Hey, a treefrog…" Suddenly Sawyer stalked past him.

"It was… just a dream," Desmond tried to reassure himself as he pushed himself off the tree but he was really disappointed. He looked around warily wondering how he got out here and started to make his way back to camp. But suddenly the whispers started to occur and soon the smoke monster came up from behind him. Desmond turned around and screamed like a little girl.

"_The shawl, Desmond, WHERE IS IT?" _the voices cried and Desmond bolted through the jungle as fast as he could. But he was knocked to the floor when something hit him hard on the head. He scrambled back up and carried on running though the smoke monster was continuously whacking him with some type of music book. _"MUST DO EXCERISES URGENTLY! DO THE THEORY, DESMOND!" _In a flash, Desmond was stripped of all of his clothes and the smoke monster faded with laughter as he ran through the jungle naked and totally oblivious.

Desmond kept on screaming and running until he came past the camp and onto the beach but he couldn't stop running. Everyone turned towards him in alarm but then looked away with a little smile on their faces. Soon Locke was running beside him completely naked too. He panted and gave Desmond a little nod before eyeing him upstairs and down and licking his lips. "Just the morning rounds, right?" Locke didn't watch where he was going and ran straight into Shannon who died instantly on impact. Locke laughed and ran away back into the jungle hollering 'werfuargee!' and climbed up a tree to make a mating call throughout the Island.

Sayid walked in calmly, giving Sawyer the cold shoulder as they passed and he sat in the sand taking a refreshing drink. Desmond was embarrassed and so he ran into the ocean to hide himself from his crush. _Oh no, how will I get any clothes?_ He thought sadly and then something floated by him in the water. He picked it up curiously and his eyes widened in amazement. It was some type of white fluffy cloth and so he dried it out and wrapped it around his waist as the left the ocean depths. He loosened the shawl a little and ran slowly like on Baywatch to get Sayid's attention. Sayid smiled when he caught Desmond's eye as he came over.

"Hey, Desmond," he greeted idly until he saw the garment wrapped around Desmond. "Nice… skirt."

Desmond giggled, "It's actually a shawl." Sayid nodded and sneaked one last disgusted glare at it. "I just found it lying in the sea, I don't know whose it is," he shrugged.

"You should return it. Who ever it belongs to, they'd be wanting it back right away," Sayid explained sternly. Desmond gasped as the shawl was unwrapped carefully from around his waist and a disgruntled Ben took his shawl back.

"Don't you dare touch my shawl ever again!" he demanded in his shaky high-pitched squeal. "Next time when it's on the piano, just leave it or I'll get the guitar teacher to come after you with his egg song and don't think I won't, mister!" he turned around graciously, his ass giving a little wiggle **(remember? like you showed me in season 3) **as he did and ran away to finish his lovely scarf dance routine.

Sayid glanced down at Desmond's frantically covered lower torso and looked away for modesty's sake with a bemused grin. Desmond let out a distressed groan and tried to cover himself from him. "I'm sorry, brother, that was uncalled for," he said sheepishly. Sayid jumped up and gave him a pat on the back with sympathy, looking deep into his eyes.

"You're not having a very good week are you?" He shook his head grimly. "Cheer up, Desmond. Your days will get better eventually," Desmond saw Sayid's expression and he could tell he was telling every little bit of the truth. "I know they will." And with that, Sayid departed with him still standing in the same spot letting his mind drift away to the sound of that voice, the touch of those hands…

"Bra job, brother," Desmond whispered in triumph. He jerked when he heard Juilet's harsh sigh of frustration and she ran towards him, getting up in his face.

"_Alright! _I'll wear a stupid bra!" she cried and slapped his hand when there was no glass to smash. "There's no need to bring it up every 5 minutes, you can't blame me for wanting Hurley's attention!" she ran away before Desmond could explain _bra _was 'good' in Swedish.

"OH MY GOD, DESMOND! YOU NEED SUNBLOCK!" Kate screamed from the camp and ran towards him with the bottle, squirting heaps into her palm and chucking the white liquid at him urgently as she was running.

"AH! MY EYES!" Desmond screamed and fell to his knees when the sunblock struck his face. The rest of the group on the beach heard about the life-threatening carelessness of Desmond and they all rushed in a hurry to protect him from the harmful UV rays. Mr. Friendly pushed past everyone just to get to Desmond and be the first to help him rub the sunblock all over his body. Goodwin stood in the bushes watching them, acting very sinister and flaring with jealousy…

**--**

**This chapter was more just comic relief if it isn't that obvious already… it's pretty stupid but err… I come from a background that's very familiar with that type of chaos so 'sall good. 'sall bra. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It's been a while since I've updated this fic but I'm back on track now. All in the sake of April. She just has to be the star of the show and have more romantic makeout scenes with Keamy or she'll be pretty pissed off that I ditched her for 'The Other Fanfic' (Woman lol, I mean Chelsea)**

**Lol I know April didn't exactly start the fight but… Omar's just had a thing for Harry for so long, he didn't want to ruin their chances of a healthy relationship. Omar's looking to settle down and have kids with him so I thought I'd cut him some slack. **

**Btw I just NEEDED to write the beginning bit. It was pretty funny for me anyway. WD made me do it. He said NO DITCH THE FIC, KIT-TAY, NO DITCH… and I was like 'what will you do if I ditch it?' and he randomly started erotically dancing and I screamed in mercy. **

**--**

Daniel wiped the sweat off his brow and clutched the transceiver closer to his ear. He panicked when a whip of static hit the communication lines but a reassuring voice pulled through on the other end, awaiting further instructions. "Desmond, listen very carefully," Daniel said choking on his erratic pulse. "… I need you to find me." A look of disgust hit everyone's faces.

"Subtle, Daniel," Charlotte's ignorant voice interrupted the tension.

"Shhh, let's just see what he says…" Daniel whispered quietly, holding out for Desmond's reply.

"_Eww, you perv,_" Desmond's voice shrieked with repulsion. Daniel was taken aback and pushed the transceiver away from him, confused and hurt. He was about to request the communications be cut off but a small cough from a woman over the line stopped him. "I'll see you when I get back, Danny," a playfully seductive voice spoke before he disconnected, earning Daniel a few strange stares but that didn't matter when there was a grin on his smut little face.

"Her name's April," he said dreamily and Charlotte turned away, rolling her eyes but really crying inside because she could never be good enough for him. Miles rambled off to her as they left and Lapidus had a little smirk twitching onto his face. Just to himself, and giving Daniel a faithful nod as he left the room, Lapidus had had his fun with her a long time ago. _I'll always have the memories at least_, he mentally sighed and brought out a picture of April he always kept close to his heart.

He flipped it over and in Keamy's hand, the writing read: _Come any closer to her than this and I'll call your mother, Lapenis. _Frank shuddered and narrowed his eyes coldly as he slipped the photograph back into his Hawaiian shirt.

**--**

Keamy and Omar shared another repugnant glare between one another, cuts and shiners surrounding their faces. One of the more cowardly sailors snapped under the Captain's relentless persuasion and he spilled the beans on the little feud last night. They held Keamy and Omar at the blame. They never mentioned anything about Harry Moss or April and neither would Keamy. He was too proud to nark on anyone.

The captain walked past them both, taking his strides nice and slow in front of their shamed faces. Keamy tried to ignore him, counting to 10 to keep himself from lashing out, but the captain didn't make it easy when he stabbed his boot onto Keamy's already aching hand. "Maybe you're prepared to tell me now… Who started it?" he asked crustily.

Keamy grimaced in pain and bit his lip but he never said a word. The captain growled and twisted his foot on Keamy's hand. "_I said…" _He bent down in front of Keamy and Omar, their faces icy. "_Who started it?" _

"… I did, sir," Keamy finally spoke up, his confession strong and bold.

"Who you taking the blame for, Keamy?" the captain asked sceptically. "Maybe you'd like to rephrase that answer… before I have you scrubbing the underside of the freighter." Keamy said nothing and the captain struck out, sending a blow roughly to his jaw. Keamy slowly looked back into his fiery eyes. He swallowed and felt the cold metallic taste of blood glide down his throat but it didn't worry him anymore.

"It was April, sir," Omar finally squealed, the pressure obviously becoming too much to bear. Keamy shot Omar a powerful glower that told him _you're dead _in big red letters. The captain smiled slyly and put more focus onto Omar who was one of his favourite whiny underdogs.

"That's the truth, Omar? She's responsible for the bloodshed last night?" he asked simply and Omar nodded erratically, his frightened expression begging to be let off the terrible punishment.

"_No, _she didn't, sir, I was provoked and she just got unlucky." Keamy had to say something. The captain looked strangely at Omar as if asking if that was what really happened behind closed doors. "It was me."

"He's covering up for her, sir," said Omar.

"Well now, I wonder why that is?" he asked rhetorically and stared straight at Keamy.

"Because he loves her… sir." Keamy looked down in defeat because he knew the captain's eyes were burning holes through his face. He'd told Omar before that he would pay for ever mentioning that to the captain. Keamy frowned when he heard the captain's sick sarcastic laughter that still lived to see another day.

"Really?" The captain grabbed Keamy's ear and yanked his head towards him and sniggered in his ear. "Not as much as he loves me, I bet. You remember that, Martin?" If Keamy had the authority, if nothing but revenge was stopping him, he would have warned Captain Gault to start digging his grave long ago. How could he forget?

"Yup. Still have all those scars from last time, sir," he muttered darkly. It wasn't a reaction the captain was used to getting from his men when he terrorised them. He despised the fact Keamy had more guts and attitude than the rest. He didn't take it lightly and shoved Keamy back in line with Omar. The captain stood towering over them and had to remind himself he was still better than the all of them put together.

"I'll deal to your girl, Keamy, don't you worry," he said patronizingly and Keamy glanced up in disgust. "As you were," he said and left. On the way out, he 'accidentally' kicked over the bucket of soapy water they were currently using to clean the filthy decks. Their whole work they spent the morning doing was undone just like that. Keamy exhaled in anger and threw a few fists and swear words towards his own bucket. It was sent flying through the air, the dirty green muck spilling all over Omar and the bucket fell perfectly onto his whole head. Omar screamed and withdrew the bucket off him.

"_Oh dear!_" he cried. "He got my shawl all wet!" he started sobbing uncontrollably and held up a matted white shawl that was now permanently stained. Keamy stared at Omar in contempt before wrapping the shawl around his face and trying to smother him with it.

"Let me show you what happens when you mess with my girl, Omar…"

**--**

**It's not much, but in the next chapter April goes a little… hulk… and kills someone hahahahah WHO WILL IT BE?? It'll all make sense in the next chapter. You'll get some surprises though. I hope Annie thought this chapter was on its way, it's not funny or long, BUT I DID PUT IN THE SHAWL! It took me like 2 days to write this hahaha. It'll get better though. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SUP ANNIE! Don't worry; all those random confusing scenes will make sense in this chapter. And April gets to kill someone muahahah I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE… you'll just have to wait and see. Hey it rhymes. **

… **SHAWL (fuck, man that's never gonna get old. Like Richard Alpert hahahhahahahaha)**

**--**

"You enjoying the view, sweet thing?" a humoured voice disturbed the quiet ocean surroundings. April scowled and glanced over her shoulder to see none other than the very man she was thinking loathsome thoughts of. He lankily walked over and leant his back on the railing next to her, his arms spread across the rusted metal bars.

She looked at him with a sarcastic smile. "Talking to yourself again, Harry?"

"I was talking to you, baby. And it looks like you just talked back." He inched towards her pale, freckled face but she turned her head away in the other direction. His breath was foul and she'd lost count of how many times she asked him to take a breath mint.

"I think you're mistaken. I'm not Eliza fucking Thornberry; I don't talk to wild animals," she spat and took another drag on her cigarette.

Harry chuckled sinisterly, "so it seems. Listen… Sorry about the other night. I heard you got it rough from Gault."

"Keamy got it worse," she said, her sights set out over the calm seas and beyond the blinding sunset. "Only 'cos he defended me from _you_, I appear to recall. How sorry do you feel now?" she asked with spite and looked at him.

"C'mon, babe, don't be like that… I was only having a little fun," he nudged her with laughter.

"Hmm, remember the time you last had a little fun?" she asked indifferently and that sure wiped the smug smile off Harry's face. "Got you doing time in the brig, didn't it? Well, I would love to take on some 'fun' with you, Harry, if that's what it would take for you to fuck off. I just feel sorry for Aimee I didn't do it sooner," she added faking sympathy and turned away until Harry roughly held her to the spot by grabbing her arm.

"HEY! Don't you _dare_ say my daughter's name," he threatened.

"Or what, Harry?" she asked, getting up in his face and toying with him. "Gonna do to me what you did to her? Gonna… treat daddy's little girl with some tender, love and care too? Huh?" her tone was childish and mocking, he didn't like it but it was worth it to see his face. She had to bit her tongue to keep from exclaiming from the pain he was inflicting on her weak muscle.

"It looks like you're in need of some, April," he said, taking his hand and stroking it down her bare arm. She shuddered and slapped his hand away, holding up a tight fight to his face.

"Keep it above the waist, Moss, and I'll keep this fist from there too," she hissed.

He bellowed with laughter, "like hell you would!"

"What would be stopping me? Certainly not the captain now anyway."

"You'll _never_ be able to let the past go, will you?" he asked incredulously.

She leant in coldly to him. "You _killed _her, you bastard-"

"NO I DIDN'T!" he yelled in protest though it suspiciously sounded much more like denial than a clear statement. He swore loudly and turned away from her but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, ready to pinch his nerves again.

"Admit it. You're only after one thing in women and when the income gets reduced and stops following that lovely stream of illegal cash, you'll still settle for whoever's just lying around on their back."

"SHUT UP!" He was so close to her now, if he did decide to rope his hands around her delicate, love bite-ridden neck, her chances of getting away weren't looking too bright. She didn't seem to mind and couldn't stop as her eyes narrowed.

"-Even if it is your own daughter," she finished.

"Are you seriously saying it was _my _fault?"

"You kept her innocence in a box and you've got her blood all over your hands. Fuck, yeah, you know it was." Harry pushed himself off the railing and April was under the impression, he'd had enough and was starting to walk away. But it was just too easy and he didn't take defeat lightly. Instead a grin twitched at the sides of his mouth and he began circling her, ending up on her other side.

"Don't you remember the time when you and Gault used to be lovers?" he whispered in her ear. April's angered expression softened considerably and she lowered her head, thinking back to those tough memories she knew better than to leave behind. "You broke his heart, babe… for Keamy. You hit him hard where it most hurts and he's never forgiven you, me _or _your man."

"It's sad because you're just so hypocritical when even _you-_"

"Then he tried to kill Keamy… and Keamy killed my daughter!" he finished with a powerful yell. April rolled her eyes, trying to take the men's aggressive behaviour into account that they practised on spades, and threw her burnt-out smoke into the blue ocean below.

"It wasn't like Keams did anything more inhumane that you already did, Harry. We just put her out of her misery. She was practically _dead inside _already, you could sure tell that from the little dignity she had left." Harry fumed and snatched her wrist in hand. "But of course, you would already know that since you were looking at the tears on her face rather than her bust," she added with snide.

"What about you?" he cried. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND!"

"When I found out what you were doing to her… I couldn't look at you the same way again. I couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. That's how much damage you did and that's why _you're_ the one to blame." Harry raised a hand and April flinched by instinct, shutting her eyes and bracing herself for violence but surprisingly, none came her direction. She opened one eye cautiously and found Harry still glaring at her. He spat to the side of her, over the railing before steadily walking away and keeping his temper under control.

April smirked, "I'm proud of you, Harry… I'm glad you can take it like a man and just walk away from a girl so irritating but vulnerable as me." He glanced over his shoulder as if to say 'don't give me any ideas'. "If you had just done that in the first place… You might still have your family, your daughter, the respect of your men… You might still even have your best mate. But all at the expense of just trying to keep it in your pants."

Harry released a scream of fury and bolted towards her, heading for a tackle that would send her flying off the side of the ship but April swiftly ducked and he banged into her. April screamed and grabbed his legs with all her strength and she flipped them over her head. Harry pleaded for mercy but it was too late as he was soon dangling by the railing outside the ship. April grinned in amazement at her work and teased Harry who was know panting and sweating in fear of his life.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, April, I'm sorry!" he begged repeatedly, trying not to look down below him. The metal shrieked and bent from the grown man's weight yet his bravery was really put to the test once he was just a few sheer feet above the sea. He was snivelling and crying like a baby and April raised her eyebrows in surprise as she took a seat on the railing next to him. They both knew it was pointless trying to get back up on deck unless April would help him up which would be a little more than unlikely at this stage.

"You alright there, Harry? It almost looks like you're afraid of the water," she giggled.

"I'm afraid of death you bitch!" he yelled following a scream for help. April sighed and ignored him, she knew no one would be coming to his rescue. Even if they did happen to notice or hear him.

"Just hang around for a bit, mate, I won't let you fall," she promised sweetly. It wasn't kept for long when she got bored and crawled her fingers lightly across his white knuckles. He exhaled in frustration and his grip loosened a little and tried to move his hands away from her. She laughed while he cried for more assistance.

"AHHH YOU STUPID WHORE!" April scowled then looked down at him in confusion.

"… How do you know my childhood nickname?"

"Gault will get you for this!" she widened her eyes, feigning terror.

"He won't get nothing, Harry. I doubt he'll even notice you'll be gone, man. _No one will_. Who you kidding? You're useless anyway; I'm just doing everyone here a big favour."

"You think you're so important to this ship. But you're not… you're just… _Reinforcement_," he shouted at her, obviously trying to guilt trip her or turn the tables, anything that could get him to worm his way back up.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, her eyes darting around awkwardly. "But I already know that. So… hey, does it even look like I care? Fuck, man, do you even know me at all?" she struggled for words for a minute there. It was just an act to give him some shed of hope; she knew how committed Keamy was to her.

"You're heartless."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Please, it's old news, Moss."

"No one can ever take you seriously, tell me, how much does that hurt deep down?" April did nothing and couldn't help the smirk creep it's way into her face. Harry laughed dryly and looked back up with rage, "you really a slapper."

"_Oh _stop, I've gone all red…" she said sarcastically, putting a hand to her beaming cheeks. "I'm sick of hearing your voice now. Famous last words? Any regrets?" she offered as she began jamming away at his fingers, restraining herself from pounding them till they fell off.

"No. None," he replied stubbornly. Obviously not ready to die to this ambitious girl. She waited, giving him a chance to break and say something that word turn her and do something good for Aimee. Something that might just save his life and he knew that, but he didn't change his answer. He sighed and stared down at his eminent death.

April coughed and glowered down on him, shifting her weight between both her legs uncomfortably. It wasn't like she'd never taken a life before, but it was the first time she was doing it for something other than survival. It was the first time she was doing it for the good of others, rather than for her own pleasure. It was strange. "Umm… Right then," she said in a small voice as Harry looked at her, his eyes begging her to just get on with it, as pig-headed as he was, he couldn't hold a candle to April. "That's clears that up."

She whacked her fists down without mercy, his screams louder and louder. One hand became red until it curled off and she didn't let it regain its lost grip. He cringed and his face fell into hysterics, he murmured over and over to himself how he didn't want to die but April ignored him. Then she was working on slowly picking off his 3rd finger, taking her time in the torture and realization until he slipped off. April froze and didn't look down. Not until after he'd hear him crash into the ocean depths. "Opps…" she mouthed and steadied her breathing. When she glanced down again, there was only a circle of white waves around and a few surfacing bubbles. That was it. _Rot in hell, you bastard… _"This was for you, Aimee," she whispered and closed her eyes in a brief minute of silence and respect.

Suddenly she turned again and glued the smile back onto her optimistic face. She was feeling much better already. April glanced down at the water again to check he wasn't _that _determined and then she gasped, faking shock. "Man overboard," she called out quietly, putting a hand to the side of her mouth. She laughed again before running downstairs and jumping into Keamy's arms with an unexpected joy that he rarely came across.

**YAYAYAYAYA!! Hahaha I hope that was okay, Annie… You sound like Sawyer a lot with the smokes and the smart comments (I like to think anyway) but whatever, I hope you don't mind. It was either that or some blonde bimbo who only accidentally pushed a man overboard on your way to see Keamy. I'm sorry it's not funny but everything from here on in should be. Serious stuff is out of the way now. **

**Sowi if there's any mistakes, I didn't bother to read it again and edit it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dude. You've been away from 2 music classes :( I was very lonely. I couldn't laugh at lost or anything, I only spent my time listening to really gay impressionism music and learnt Arabic from Harriet. Mr. Jenkins walked in a couple of times and he looked a little upset, I think it was because he couldn't find you. He left me a note for you. I'll read it out, okay? **

'**Annie. Please reclaim your shawl from the surface of the piano in A4. Too many times I've had to remove it so it wouldn't scare the students and rip it from our guitar teachers' faces. If it isn't collected by next Monday, I'll have to keep it for myself. You have been warned. Signed Mr. J'**

**So yeah, he sounded pretty serious, man. Hmmm. This might not be that funny but I'll think of something better. Get well soon :D**

--

"And here are your quarters, boys." Keamy opened up a steal door and introduced a small cold and cramped room with welcome arms. Sayid glared at Keamy before stepping inside, Desmond following him nervously. He peered out through the dust-ridden window and remembered how this was the room he woke up to. "Sorry about the mess, but it's nothing you shouldn't be able to live around," Keamy smirked.

Sayid turned around to face Keamy and Omar and folded his arms. "There's a corpse in here," he said bluntly in annoyance. His expression was as if he was asking if this was some kind of sick practical joke. Desmond gave a nod to the body lying on a metal bunk but gave a double take when he noticed it wasn't even breathing.

"_And it's dead!_" Desmond cried and rushed to Sayid, restricting himself from taking the warm hand that loosely hung by his side. Keamy rolled his eyes at Desmond and moved to leave the room but suddenly, the supposedly dead body sprung to life.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" The man cried and everyone hit the roof from fright. The man was tied to the bunk with thick straps and he squirmed and thrusted against the restraints. "I'M NOT DEAD! I'M A ZOMBIE!" he continued. His eyes were bloodshot and tinged red from a lack of rest, they darted all over the place and his pale features were leaking with sweat.

"Who are you?" Sayid asked with a frown.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" he cried again and Desmond made the same reaction the strange man did.

Sayid coughed and leaned towards Keamy quietly. "Look, I know we're not exactly guests here on your ship but please. I want _it _gone," he said with major emphasis on the _it. _

"Sorry, friend, but Omar's gotta stick around for the rest of the story. He's one of the few comic relieves that are yet to be killed off," he explained and Omar nodded enthusiastically, glad he was still alive.

"I meant _him,_" he pointed at the man on the bed.

"Minkowski? Oh, don't mind him. He's built up quite a number of sick days and he's only in here over a little stomach ache. Which, strangely enough, has left bruises that resemble the form of my fist," he said indifferently and held up his sharp knuckles. "… I sure gave him something to be sick about-"

"IT'S HAPPENING!"

"Yeah, yeah, Minkowski, we heard you the first time," he sighed and walked over, patting the man's bald head like he was a little kid. "Why don't you take a rest, man, eh?"

"IT'S HAPPENING! AHH GIVE ME MY SHAWL!"

"Most of the time he'll just be reminiscing and phased out, he really shouldn't be a disturbance. Now what do we say?" Keamy asked patronisingly. The two losties stared at him in confusion until Desmond bowed his head in defeat.

"Thank you," he said. Keamy gave a nod and glared at them a while longer before stepping out of their new chamber. Omar smiled at them both and soon followed Keamy out the door.

"Oh," he paused just before leaving, "and give us a call if you need anything. And I do mean… _anything._" Omar winked at them flirtatiously before closing the door behind them. Desmond and Sayid shuddered at the thought.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Minkowski cried again. Desmond fumed and conked him over his head with the back of his hand. Minkowski went spastic and the blow sent him a number of seizers. He screamed in terror as his eyes rolled into the back of head and his nose started bleeding uncontrollably. Within a few seconds, he collapsed back in his bunk, finally at rest.

Desmond smiled, "whoops... I guess that means I get this bunk now." He shoved the dead body onto the floor and Desmond nestled in nicely onto the bed, holding his hands just under his head. Suddenly Sayid released a frustrated moan from staring out the window and he began pacing back and forth and around the room, lost inside his own world with his own tormentor of stress. Desmond couldn't ignore him and he sat up nervously, a worried expression crossing his face. "What's wrong, Sayid?" he asked gently.

Sayid's eyes flickered across Desmond's softly concerned ones, their contrasting looks of cold and warm clashing together for a mere second. "Nothing," he said as if he was giving up.

"It's not nothing," he told him. "What are you thinking about?" Sayid stopped his automatic pacing at the question, wondering why he would ever care. Desmond shifted himself slightly over and made room for Sayid to sit beside him. Sayid couldn't refuse and he sat down with a sigh, his muscular back facing towards Desmond.

"I just really wanted to get back to the Island. It seems funny after countless days of trying to get away from it but… At least have some way to communicate with Jack and the others and let them know help is coming."

"…Well we did crash their helicopter, brother."

'That was not our fault," he defended, looking over his shoulder at Desmond with his dark eyes that still mystified him at every glance.

"We could have asked him to change the station at least," he replied in a small voice.

"We barely get reception out here, if any at all," his words were spoken smoothly but indignant. "I thought it was a disc he was playing." Desmond unexpectedly smiled and looked down coyly, giving a little laugh. He felt his cheeks burn bright red and tried to keep his gaze away from him for as long as he could manage. When he looked back up again he found Sayid was smiling too.

"What?" Sayid asked quietly, referring to his humour. Desmond shook his head lightly, too distant inside the moment to pull away. He slowly began to advance towards Sayid's immaculate features, never taking his eyes apart from his except for his lips. He didn't even realise it until their noses were almost touching and he felt his hot racing breath upon his face…

"IT'S HAPPENING TO YOU TOO, ISN'T IT?" Sayid and Desmond jerked away from each other in fright as the dead body beneath them on the floor jumped up again. Sayid gave a frightened groan and moved far away from the bed, Minkowski and Desmond.

"What is he talking about, brother?" Desmond asked shakily, his heart still thumping in his ears from when he let himself go for just one minute. Confusion wrapped around and strangled his voice so much, it didn't even sound like his normal tone of voice.

"THAT'S HOW IT STARTED OUT! CONFUSION!" Minkowski yelled and pointed a finger straight at Desmond. Desmond almost fell over backwards from the shock and he turned to Sayid for help as Minkowski approached him.

"Make him stop! Why is he acting this way!?" he shrieked.

"THEN DISORRIENTATION…" he said and waved his arms around as if doing some type of erotic tribal dance.

"Sayid, what is he talking about?" he asked again, irritation entwining his voice because Sayid wouldn't even look at him anymore.

"AND REPETITION! CALCUS! CALCUS!" Desmond screamed in wide-eyed terror as Minkowski grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him erratically. "THEN KA-BLEW-AY!! YOU'RE LIKE A ROCK! I'VE SEEN IT HAPPEN BEFORE, IT HAPPENED TO FARGNA TOO!" Desmond continued to scream and shout for help as Minkowski shook him around. "STOP YOU'RE BLITHERING, WHERE'S MY FRANK?" Suddenly a glass bottle was smashed over his head and his eyes went crazy and his grip loosened dramatically. Sayid tackled the dead body to the ground and watched it twitch itself it death. Desmond heaved a great sigh of relief and ogled at Sayid, his savoir, and not for the first time too.

"Thank you, brother," he said breathlessly. Sayid walked back to the other side of the room calmly but shot Desmond a cold glare from over his shoulder. He put his back against the wall and folded his muscular arms, his expression still icy that made Desmond's skin crawl in a way he'd never felt so harsh from Sayid before.

"I'm not your brother," he said after a long exhausted silence. His tone was disappointment and hurt rather than outraged but that only made Desmond feel worse. He looked away so he couldn't see Desmond's reaction that would no doubt be anything but positive. Desmond couldn't understand but couldn't deny the way Sayid was going to be. He could only feel the burn of regret after getting much close too close. He let an 'oh' escape his throat and Sayid looked up with a pained expression to find tears welling over the brim of Desmond's amber eyes, now plastered to the floor.

The metallic door burst open suddenly and cut right through the silence. It was Keamy and April wrapped around each other in frenzy, fighting the laws of physics just to be closer together. Their mouths never left each other's faces as they stumbled around the place, smashing bottles and banging into walls with their eyes tightly shut and their hands all over each other's body. Sayid and Desmond looked away disgusted and ran out of the room as Keamy found a bed and shoved April down on it before locking lips again and requiring the room for the night.

--

**AWWW that's tragic. But I guess not as tragic as Claire's painful screaming. Seriously, it was just a dream, what's her problem? Well I don't blame her. I mean everyone who ever had a dream about Locke must've woken up screaming. Except for Ben who blushed and grinned and went right back to sleep. **

**But dude, she sounded like a squealing pig, I wouldn't be too happy if I was there and she woke me up. And I can't believe Claire doesn't want to be Charlie's friend. She just doesn't want to because he doesn't have long hair to braid. So now she's Sayid's best friend even though his hair is just a wig of strands from the tents. But she likes Hurley's hair the best. She plans to eat him. **

**And Locke is a show off. Walt was like 'can you teach me how to hunt, Mr. Locke?' and Locke tried to be cool and flip the knife in the air but he dropped it and it cut off Walt's head. Michael and Sun were making out behind a tree but then his son's head rolled out and he screamed. He ran to Locke who was wiping the blood off his knife and Michael held up Walt's head asking, 'did you do this?' and Locke was like 'no, sir' and Michael was angry, 'oh so you just happened to find it?' but Locke did a hippie dance with a homemade shawl and told him, 'no I didn't find it. It found me.' He began dancing again and Michael was upset and ran away to Hurley who was eating Walt's body. **

**And then Ethan stepped out and said 'hello there' and freaked everyone out with his dazed threatening expression... then he tried to eat Claire and her baby. And ran around screaming and stabbing everyone with needles. **

**Okay random, but I guess I'm just trying to say REVIEW**


End file.
